


one big family or not

by Elyeye



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, I'm so sorry, Its just for fun, M/M, Memes, Polyamory, Swearing, i started this when i was drunk, i want my babies be happy, no fixed ship, please dont take it too seriously, there is no proper excuse, there will be every possible ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: suho makes group chat for everyone to get along he does not expect shit to go down so quickly





	1. Chapter 1

**Suhoe** made [ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY] group chat

 **Suhoe** added _Minnie, XingFairy, Hyunee, Chenny_Dae, Pcy_off, D.Ksoo, Nini, Hunnie, PrincessJin, Rapmon, Suga, J-Hoe, TaeTae, Jiminnie, Kookie t_ o the chat

 **Rapmon** : im confused

 **Minnie** : u are not alone, Joonmyun wtf is this

 **Jiminnie** : this is certainly something new

 **TaeTae** : you tell me

 **Suga** : how did u even got our contacts

 **Suhoe** : oh, its working

 **Suhoe** : good

 **Suhoe** : soo….

 **Suhoe** : as you know our fans don’t have exactly nice relationship between them, so I decided I would make a group chat wso we could get closer and then fans wouldn’t have to fight  (/^▽^)/

 **Hunnie** : what a shit idea hyung

 **Suhoe** : You won’t talkt his way to your mother Oh Sehun!

 **J-Hoe** : im sorry but we already have mother and its Jin hyung

 **PrincessJin** : im the mom ^_^

 **Suhoe** :

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36601519116/in/dateposted-public/)

**Suhoe** : Excuse u im the mother

 **Hyunee** : if this is ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY chat u forgot few people hyung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **D.Ksoo** : is it necessary

 **Hyunee** : yes

 **Kookie** : im little lost here

 **Hyunee** added _GalaxyFanFan, XiaoLu, GucciTao_ to the chat

 **Hyunee** : and now we are complete

 **Hyunee** : how coud u forget our other family hyung?????????????

 **Hyunee** : IM OFFENDED AND HURT

 **GalaxyFanFan** : why am I here?

 **Pcy_off** : because you are our divorced dad and you still belong to our family of course

 **Suga** : don’t wanna interrupt your oh so important conversation but i dontsee why we are here

 **Suga** : i mean we dont even know each other that well

 **Suhoe** : THATS WHY ARE FANS FIGHTING WE NEED TO GET  CLOSE

 **GalaxyFanFan** : lol

 **Suhoe** : YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YIFNA U LEFT ME ALONE WITH 10 KDSD

 **Suhoe** : DO U HAMW ANY IDEA HOW HARD ITS TO BE SINGLE MOTHER IN THIS COLD HARSH WORLD

 **Suhoe** : WE LIVE IN POVERTY!!!!

 **Hunnie** : Suho hyung

 **Hunnie** : 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36251929470/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35813308574/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36601520716/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36648076295/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36648075395/in/dateposted-public/)

**Suhoe** : I feel attacked rn

 **Rapmon** : Please adopt our group too i will call you mom and evrything

 **TaeTae** : Namjoon hyung!!! im shocked

 **PrincessJin** : you can throw us away this easily

 **PrincessJin** : that was faster than Yoongi changes his hair colors

 **Suga** : why am i now being attacked srsly

 **Nini** : lol at least we arent only disfunctional family in da buzzines

 **GucciTao** : learn to type

 **Hunnie** : learn not to cry in front of media

 **Hyunee** : BURN

 **Chenny_Dae** : omfg

 **Kookie** :

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839026723/in/dateposted-public/)

**XingFairy** : what did i miss

 **Minnie** : nothing much just junma wants to make one big family of us and baekhyun added you-know-who

 **XiaoLu** : u hurt me minseokkie after everything we have been through

 **Minnie** : luhan u have been gone for nearly 3 years i dont think we went through lot

 **Minnie** : plus when was the fucking last time u called me? it has been months

 **J-Hoe** : wow family drama im in

 **J-Hoe** : give me summary

 **Chenny_Dae** : buckle your seat belts boys and girls

 **Hyunee** : because now we are about to give your ride of your life

 **Pcy_off** : it was a long time ago during our trainee times when young just casted trainee from china laid his eyes on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen

 **Hyunee** : since that time he spent every waking moment watching him getting to know him

 **Chenny_Dae** : then miracle happened and they got to debut in same group even in the same subunit imagine delight that young dashing young chinese man was feeling

 **Chenny_Dae** : everyday was bliss for them

 **Pcy_off** : but then tragedy occured, our dad our dear loved father left us and after him our loving mother was not the same, and then on the cold october night 2014 young dashing chinese man left too

 **Hyunee** : leaving behind shattered dreams and heart however it was not end for them they decided to go on in their love as it they were totally whipped for each other

 **Pcy_off** : then another brother left us and that was something our mother could not bare he still gets mad at the mention of our poor fathers name

 **Chenny_Dae** : and ever since that time our lovers grew father apart and recently there has been some issue with one song but nothing serious

 **Hyunee** : and that, our dear new family, is everything you need to know111

 **Jiminnie** : that…..

 **Jiminnie** : that was more than summary

 **TaeTae** : I LOVE THIS FAMILY CAN WE STAY HERE FOREVER

 **XingFairy** : of course you can ∩(︶▽︶)∩ new familyyyyyy yaaay

 **PrincessJin** : tbh i kind of like that i won’t have to be oldest

 **GalaxyFanFan** : why do i feel liek you are implying its my fault

 **Suhoe** : becaus it is

 **Nini** : anyways welcome guys!

 **Nini** : omfg Sehun you wont be baby of group anymore lol

 **Hunnie** : excuse u im still baby who is younger than me???

 **Kookie** : definitely me

 **Jiminnie** : me

 **TaeTae** : me too

 **Rapmon** : me by 6 months

 **Hunnie** : ….

 **Nini** : lol his face right now is priceless

 **Nini** :

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839024563/in/dateposted-public/)

**GucciTao** : control ur face pls sehun

 **Hunnie** :

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36251929250/in/dateposted-public/)

**Hunnie** : kris pls take me back

 **Hunnie** : kris pls i dont hate u

 **Hunnie** : gege im sooo soo sorry

 **Hunnie** : i was bad boy i didnt totally mean that post back then

 **Suhoe** : that was kind of low

 **D.Ksoo** : low?

 **D.Ksoo** : hyung you printed out kris hyungs pictures so you could  burn them while mumbling about how much u hate him for leaving you with weird mentallly unstable kids

 **Suhoe** : ….

 **J-Hoe** : omfg lol

 **PrincessJin** : what a great example for kids

 **PrincessJin** : kookie cover your eyes

 **Kookie** : hyung plsssss im not that innocent

 **Chenny_Dae** : yup how is that line

 **Chenny_Dae** : im 18 i know what i need to know

 **TaeTae** : lol

 **Suga** sent  video to the group chat

 **GalaxyFanFan** : international playboy???

 **GalaxyFanFan** : kid u r grounded

 **Kookie** : what the fuck u are not even my dad

 **GalaxyFanFan** : kid my husband adopted u so u are my kid and junma there is no divorce

 **Pcy_off** : what

 **GalaxyFanFan** : what i mean is that im coming back

 **GalaxyFanFan** : and im dragging tthat two idiots with me

 **GalaxyFanFan** : and that idea with one bigfamily is nice

 **GalaxyFanFan** : so listen up new kids Wu Yifan is talking aka ur new father

 **GalaxyFanFan** : u are going to live with us

 **Suga** : what

 **PrincessJin** : what

 **Suhoe** : what kirs WKNHTH IM GNAN FUCKING KILL YOU OU FUCKING DIPSHIT OMFGH HOW CAN U DO THIS

 **GalaxyFanFan** bc i still care about our family

 **Rapmon** : actually its good idea we can get to know each other more lol

 **XingFairy** : i agreee i see if i can get back to korea (゜▼゜＊）

 **Chenny_Dae** : really gege???????

 **XingFairy** : yesss

 **Chenny_Dae** : i support this idea

 **Jiminnie** : me too

 **J-Hoe** : ofc u do

 **TaeTae** : im in

 **Kookie** : me too

 **PrincessJin** : i guss all of us is ok with that

 **Minnie** : may i know where exactly where we will be living like i mean there is not enough of room in the dorm

 **Suhoe** : HA you didnz think this through righ yifan

 **GalaxyFanFan** : dont you  worry my child and my lovely wife as i have just purchased house big enough for us

 **Rapmon** : wtf

 **Kookie** : it was just liek 2 hours how could you already buy house

 **Hyunee** : he is loaded

 **Hyunee** : prepare yourself for living in luxury

 **TaeTae** : why

 **D.Ksoo** : junmyun hyung likes to swipe his card and when kris hyung was still in band we never paid for anything they bought us everything

 **D.Ksoo** : and our prediction is that kris hyung will feel guilty for everything so he will spoil us even more than before

 **Chenny_Dae** : duizhang now seriously are you really coming back

 **GalaxyFanFan** : yes im my chenchen

 **Chenny_Dae** : thats good bc i missed you gege (*´ｪ｀*)

 **Minnie** : tbh i missed all of you too

 **Suga** : this is warming up my cold heart

 **GucciTao** : omg this will be something omfg

 **XiaoLu** : AHHHHHHH

 **XiaoLu** : AHHHHH MINSEOKKIE MISSED ME

 **XiaoLu** : FUUUUUUUUUUUCK IM DED

 **J-Hoe** : chill out and now i dont know if i should call you hyung or ge

 **XiaoLu** : whatever you are more comfortable with i dont really care

 **Minnie** : i think we can figure out this stuff later

 **Minnie** : what im curious about is actually this duizhang

 **Minnie** : how exactly will u explain this to the companies

 **GalaxyFanFan** : do not worry i have everything covered right hubby?

 **Hunnie** : Junma?

 **Suhoe** : yeah unfortunatelly kris arranged everything i dont know how but i just got email from our manager who confirmed it

 **GalaxyFanFan** : u married powerful man

 **Rapmon** : yeah our company just sent me notice too

 **J-Hoe** : im kind of weirded out

 **Chenny_Dae** : u are not alone but u will get used to it

 **Hyunee** : there will be definitely stranger things happening later

 **XingFairy** : about that hahaha

 **D.Ksoo** : what hyung?

 **XingFairy** : its actually funny…

 **XingFairy** : we may or may not have sometimes over my babies

 **GucciTao** : your babies

 **XingFairy** : i kind of adopted china line from nct

 **Hyunee** : oh that wont be problem

 **Hyunee** : me and dae kind of adopted all nct babies

 **Suga** : why do i feel like this experience will be one fuckign mess

 **Pcy_off** : ohh you haven’t seen all of it yet

 **Jiminnie** : just wait until fans find out about it

 **Suga** : fuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt hope i would get such response to this I thank everyone who took time to read it and read second chapter and about this chapter well i dont even know what i was doing  
> hope u will enjoy it and hit kudos and leave me some comment :3

Group chat [ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY]

 **Rapmon** : what

 **Rapmon** : what was that scream just now

 **TaeTae** : it sounded scary

 **Hyunee** : dont worry that was just jongdae

 **Hyunee** : time from time he screams like this nothing to worry about :)

 **PrincessJin** : that smile at the end is scarier

 **Nini** : what he actually means is that jongdae hyung screams like this all the time but he did not want ot scare you

 **Kookie** : but we hve been living tghtr for like 2 weeks now and so far there was no screaming

 **J-Hoe** : yeah it has been really calm im little surprised

 **Hunnie** : oh dont worry everryone is trying to behave bc junma said he wuld kill our asses but we are at breaking point

 **Kookie** : ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Kookie** : icant wait

 **Suhoe** : what u r baby u shouldnt be even interested in anythingl ike that

 **Jiminnie** : lol kookie is hoe for drama and really he isnt that innocent

 **Jiminnie** : ok he is but he loves good drama                           

 **Rapmon** : why was even jongdae hyung screaming

 **Pcy_off** : nothing serious he just saw something for the first time

 **TaeTae** : what did he saw??? O_o

 **Chenny_Dae** : dont u dare park chanyeol

 **Chenny_Dae** : you too byun baekhyun i swear on everything you love

 **Hyunee** : ahhh dae dont be embarrased its good to be fan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Pcy_off** : yh he was watching some of ur videos tbh and just now he saw blood tears and sweat dance practice he got little carried away lol

 **Chenny_Dae** : i will kill both of u wait acttually kyungsooooo

 **Chenny_Dae** : kyungsooooooo

 **Chenny_Dae** : sooooooo

 **D.Ksoo** : what

 **Chenny_Dae** : they are bullying me again kyungsoo please save your hyung pretty pretty please

 **PrincessJin** : wow that stomping sound

 **Suga** : why is everyone screaming suddenly

 **Rapmon** : no reason i guess everyone is tired of behaving properly

 **Kookie** : are we ignoring fact that jongdae hyung was screaming when he was watching us?

 **Hunnie** : he is big fan of yours he used to scream about you all the time

 **TaeTae** : ohhhh（＞ｙ＜）and who is his biasss???

 **Minnie** : tbh we dont know he is changing them really fast

 **Hyunee** : he as a good fans likes all of you equally his words not mine

 **Chenny_Dae** : you are worst ｜−・;）im out of here im going to see suju hyungs they at least dont bully me (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Hyunee** : ups i think we went little overboard

 **Rapmon** : shouldnt we apologize or sumthing

 **Hunnie** : nah, jongdae hyung is used to it he will get over it he’ll just whine little about it but after he returns he will be fine

 **D.Ksoo** : why do u think he agreedewd so fast for you to be here he was happy that he will have his idols closer lol

 **J-Hoe** : i think jiminnie just died lol

 **PrincessJin** : to be completely honest he is big fan of jongdae

 **TaeTae** : he has been following him since that time he appeared on that end of the year show in 2011

 **PrincessJin** : he is really big fan

 **TaeTae** : really really big fan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jiminnie** : guyssssss plssss stop

 **Jiminnie** : its embarrasing

 **GalaxyFanFan** : what am i seeing here about my sons

 **GalaxyFanFan** : one cant take even little break

 **XiaoLu** : Yifan we had break for 3 years idont think we hve right to complain

 **Suhoe** : wow finally someone said something clever

 **Suhoe** : im surprised

 **Minnie** : im more surprised its from luhan

 **Minnie** : hes dumb as shit

 **XiaoLu** : you wound me minnie as always

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chenny_Dae** : GUYZZZZZZZ

 **Chenny_Dae** : IMSOHAPPY TO HAVE YOUU GUYSSSS LIEK I MENA IM SO HAPPY WE HAVE NEW FAMILY ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

 **Chenny_Dae** : but liek ure nw my brothrs so its like wird to be ur fan yknow

 **Chenny_Dae** : i mean u are killng me on daliy basicssss

 **Chenny_Dae** : do u even know how hrd its to stay faitful to one mmbr ????:

 **Chenny_Dae** : 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36601544426/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae:** whats witht hat seducing look towards camery rlly 

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36601540846/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae** : SO SO SOS CUTE

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839027233/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae:** ths look was soo godd on so mny lvls 

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839026993/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae** : flower cronw im here for this

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36601543896/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae:** u look like sweet angel im done 

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36251929150/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae** : look at this innocent cute baby let hyung take cre uf u 

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36648074755/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae** : this fckded me dup on so fucking many lves i love this photo hang this in louvre perfection 

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36197696703/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae** : look at u u all of u ar so pretty so i jst started stanning ot7 bc itwas so fcking hard im just like done but REALLY IM SO HAPPPY TO HAVE U GUYS NOW AND AHHHH

 **RapMon** : omg he sounds drunk and how did he even got these photos of us

 **Kookie** : is hyung ok?

 **Hyunee** : dont worry suju hyungs like to get him drunk bc he is even more cute than normally when he is drunk lol and he has thousands photos of u what would u expect from such a big fun

 **Jiminnie** : is that even possible

 **Jiminnie** : i mean hyung is so cute already

 **Kookie** : ohhh somone sounds like he has crush

 **Hyunee** : im not surprised

 **Hyunee** : evryone has crush on Jongdae

 **Hyunee** : its like only thing you can do when u look at him

 **Hyunee** : look at him how pretty he is

 **Hyune** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36609423580/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36609425830/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37006369135/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36835036262/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36835036882/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36835037382/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36609423040/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36609422680/in/dateposted-public/)

**Pcy_off** : dont lie to urself that you havent felt it already

 **Suga** : well…

 **Suga** : little

 **Kookie** : omg yoongi hyung is cracking

 **Kookie** : its alwys those who acts like colds ones who go down first liek and im not surprised

 **Kookie** : Jongdae hyung is pretty

 **Suhoe** : kookie u are little baby u shouldnt be thinking about boys like that

 **Kookie** : im not kid

 **Kookie** : im gonna think about people the way i want to. like if i wawnt ot hve sex with boys i will have sex with boys

 **PrincessJin** : …

 **PrincessJin** : again kookie?

 **Kookie** : yes

 **Rapmon** : we talked about thsi

 **Kookie** : so what

 **PrincessJin** : u promised u will try to behave in front of new family pleasee

 **PrincessJin** : you promised us u will behave like sweet innocent kid

 **Kookie** : ups my bad

 **Kookie** : i guess it cant be helped now what a pity

 **TaeTae** : lol kookie as always stays unbothered lol

 **Kookie** : i want to know who else from our group thinks dae hyung is pretty

 **Kookie** : so far we know its yoongi hyung

 **Kookie** : jimin hyung we arleady know answer he is big big big fan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kookie** : and ofc ther is me

 **Kookie** : so hyungs admit it

 **Hunnie** : ohhh, wow kookie u are ruthless i like it u r doing good job as maknae

 **Hunnie** : now guys speak up lol

 **J-Hoe** : ok I will admit it

 **J-Hoe** : i might find him little pretty

 **XingFairy** : only little?

 **XingFairy** : id ont believe that （；¬＿¬)

 **J-Hoe** : ohhhh xing hyungggg wha t a surpris e you havent been here for some time

 **XingFairy** : stop changing the subject my dear dongsaeng

 **Chenny_Dae** : im only little pretty? ?????

 **Chenny_Dae** : im little hurt (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)

 **Chenny_Dae** sent  audio file to the chat

 **Jiminnie** : …

 **Jiminnie** : fuck

 **D.Ksoo** : ur faces are priceless

 **D.Ksoo** : is Hobi ok tho?

 **D.Ksoo** : he looks little pale

 **J-Hoe** : imfine

 **Kookie** : here is perfect example of liying

 **Kookie** : who would have thought that whining can sound so cute and hot at the same time

 **TaeTae** : me definitely not

 **TaeTae** : i think its pointless now to ask who else likes hyung rightnow

 **TaeTae** : i have question though

 **TaeTae** : when yall have ccrush on him and know about it dont u get jealous?

 **XiaoLu** : nope

 **XiaoLu** : jongdae has heart big enough for all of us

 **Suhoe** : he has so much love to give its amazing

 **Nini** : its fascinating

 **GucciTao** : hello bitchies

 **GucciTao** : wow i missed so much everyone being in love with MY ge and jongin using big words wow

 **Hunnie** : he is not just yours

 **Minnie** : sehunnie gets sometimes jealous but thats bc of tao more than anything

 **TaeTae** : lol

 **TaeTae** : 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36251928820/in/dateposted-public/)

**GucciTao** : ofc he is im fabulous

 **GucciTao** : anyway shouldnt someone go and get hen ge

 **PrincessJin** : thats true tbh

 **Chenny_Dae** : u keep talking abut me like i cnat red

 **Chenny_Dae** : im fine really dont worry guys ( *¯ ³¯*)♡ hyungs are taking good care of me :3

 **Minnie** : still dae

 **Minnie** : we woud rather have u home

 **Chenny_Dae** : well then

 **Chenny_Dae** : then u have to come and get me  ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ

 **GalaxyFanFan** : who is volunteering

 **GalaxyFanFan** : oh wait forget that minseok u go and take someone from bangtan with u lol

 **Minnie** : yessir

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rapmon** : what is taking them so long

 **Minnie** : we are going back

 **Minnie** : we had little truble getting jongdae from heechul hyung he wouldnt let him go

 **Minnie** : but its ok now we are in the car and dae is sleeping

 **Minnie** : hobi is dying

 **J-Hoe** : only litle

 **J-Hoe** : heis so cute how is he older than me

 **Hunnie** : thats what i ask myself everyday

 **Minnie** sent  video to the chat

 **Minnie** : enjoy ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ＂

 **Suhoe** : is this what i think it is

 **Suhoe** : am i seeing right

 **Minnie** : if by that u mean jongdae singing gain’s paradise lost than u are completely right

 **Minnie** : i wonder who he managed sound like this with how much he is wasted lol

 **GalaxyFanFan** : we were together nwo and everyone looks like this now (ヾﾉ꒪ཫ꒪ )

 **Kookie** : soo we have evryone knocked out and u know what just happnd

 **Suga** : what?

 **Kookie** : artickle just went up about us living togtr and shit just went down

 **Kookie** : 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36648075865/in/dateposted-public/)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**XingFairy** : is jongdae awake yet

 **Minnie** : nope he is still sleeping u know how he and sleep are

 **XingFairy** : tru

 **PrincessJin** : what

 **Minnie** : jongdae loves sleeping he naps whenever he has chance but since things were busy these days he did not have chance

 **Suhoe** : last year we had break andd one day he slept for more than 18 hours

 **TaeTae** : what

 **Kookie** : not even yoongi sleeps that much

 **Suga** : its hyung for you brat

 **Suga** : seriously though that is a lot

 **Hyunee** : yeah we were actually worried

 **Pcy_off** : ksoo kept checking if he is breathing

 **D.Ksoo** : y’all were going there to check if hes allright

 **Nini** : yeah thats also true

 **Minnie** : so he is probably fine

 **Minnie** : also i would apprec iate if some1 culd remove baekhyun frm our room he is sittin on ground and staring creepily at dae while he is sleeping

 **Minnie** : he has been like this for hour already

 **Hyunee** : FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **Hyunee** : he is waking up

 **Hyunee** : HIS EYELASHES JUST FLUTTERED

 **Hyunee** : this is him rn

 **Hyunee** :

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839024293/in/dateposted-public/)

**Jiminnie** : is he feeling alrght?

 **TaeTae** : i just saw him he looks little unwell

 **Rapmon** : where r u?

 **TaeTae** : kitchen

 **J-Hoe** : has he checked chat yet?

 **Hyunee** : nope i cant wait tho for him to see it he will be so embarrased

 **TaeTae** : UPDATE: he started eating bacon?!?!? when he is hangover??!?!

 **D.Ksoo** : dae likes western food when he is hangover

 **TaeTae** : he asked me whey am i starin at him

 **TaeTae** : HOW SHLD I SY THAT ITS BECASE I FIND HIM HOT AND YYTDAY I FOUND OUT HE HAS MY PICTURES ON HIS PHONE?!?!?!?!?! AND THAT HIS WHINING SOUNDED SO FUCKING CUTE AND THAT PARADISE LOST GOT  ME HARD LIEK UHMMMM HOW ?????

 **Nini** : …

 **Suga** : too much information tae

 **Kookie** : lol

 **TaeTae** : FUK IT DONT ACT LIKE U DID NOT FOND IT HOT TOO HYPOCRITES

 **TaeTae** : he just said he will go check his phone omfg

 **TaeTae** : + HE PETTED MY HAIR I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW #GOALS

 **Pcy_off** : he is looking for his phone now

 **Rapmon** : we can see that why does everything needs to be here

 **Hyunee** : HE FOUND IT

 **XiaoLu** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36648075095/in/dateposted-public/)

**XiaoLu** : he looks horrified

 **XiaoLu** : HE JSUST STARTED BLUSHING SO SO CUTE

 **XiaoLu** : HE LOOED ME INTO THE EYES AND HE LKS DEAD INSIDE IM SCREMING

 **Jiminnie** : he just passed me and did nto even look at me

 **Jiminnie** : he didnt ga ve me myyyyyy daily hug

 **Jiminnie** : IM SAD

 **RapMon** : he gives you hugs????????

 **RapMon** : daillyyyyyy???

 **Jiminnie** : yes

 **J-Hoe** : DISCRIMINATION

 **J-Hoe** : i want hug too

 **Kookie** : same

 **PrincessJin** : guysss ….plssss

 **PrincessJin** : …

 **PrincessJin** : i want one too

 **Suhoe** : he doesnt give daily hug even to us

 **Suhoe** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839025213/in/dateposted-public/)

**GalaxyFanFan** : i get one

 **Hunnie** : me too

 **Nini** : me and soo hyung are getting one too

 **Hyunee** : #CONSPIRACY

 **XiaoLu** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839026223/in/dateposted-public/)

**Minnie** : he plays favourites ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **Suga** : rlly? i get hug too

 **GucciTao** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35839025793/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae** : guys…

 **Chenny_Dae** : omg im so sorry for yesterday i have no idea what got into me

 **Jiminnie** : dont worry hyung its ok u were cute ヽ(＊>∇<)ﾉ

 **Chenny_Dae** : i dont know hwo to feel about being cute by someoe younger and someone about who i spazzed in public but thank youuuuuuu（＠ーεー＠）

 **Kookie** : i call you cute too hyung

 **Kookie** : but why we are not getting our hugs????????????????

 **Chenny_Dae** : i did not know u wuld want them???!!!

 **Chenny_Dae** : i mean even though u are maknae and cute as little puppy kookie u dont loook like you wuld appreciate me hugging u for like 10 minuts evry day u are so o manly and wow

 **Chenny_Dae** : i mean i was surpised tah yoongi asked me for hug tbh

 **Chenny_Dae** : IF YOU WANT ILL GIVE HUGS EVERYDAY TO EVERYONE

 **TaeTae** : THNK OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **Chenny_Dae** : ur welcome i guess

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **Chenny_Dae** : omfg i just saw that fans know about us living together what is going on rn ??????

 **Kookie** : they are fighting rn

 **Kookie** : its even trendint on twitter #TeamEXOvsTeamBTS

 **PrincessJin** : they are attacking each other for every little thing its terrifying i did not know htey could be so mad

 **Rapmon** : like wow so much drags and dissing and stuff there they are investigating every little thing

 **Sehun** : my ig is constantly crashing

 **XiaoLu** : wht is amazing is that they did not mention me kris or tao like how they konw u are living together but not that we are here too

 **Suhoe** : aobut that…. haha

 **Minnie** : what junmyeon?

 **Suhoe** : they will soon know

 **XiaoLu** : how can u be so sure

 **Suhoe** : both companies agreeded that we will record here something for some new show its called our dorm or somthing so basically they will do tour around our house

 **D.Ksoo** : what

 **Suhoe** : yeah i know

 **GalaxyFanFan** : and on that account your mother and i were thinking and we came to desicion it would be good if we little changed our room arregments like how can we get closer when everythign stays same as befoe

 **GucciTao** : … im pretty speechless

 **GucciTao** : u and mom agreeded on something ?

 **Hunnie** : celebration is needed

 **Suhoe** : anyways we decided rooming by ourselves

 **GalaxyFanFan** : ofc me and junma are together

 **Hyunee** : ohhhhh does this mean our parents finally made peace

 **Suhoe** : maybe well continue now

 **GalaxyFanFan** : sehun, jungkook and tao u as maknaes are together

 **GucciTao** : wtf im not maknae

 **XiaoLu** : yes u are

 **GucciTao** : nooo

 **XingFairy** : yesss maknae of exo m ofc

 **GalaxyFanFan** : jongin and hoseok together

 **Nini** : thats fine by me (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ

 **J-Hoe** : me too o(^◇^)o

 **GalaxyFanFan** : next minseok and luhan together

 **Minnie** : i will rather die i prefer being in room alone i said it many times

 **Chenny_Dae** : but hyuuuung u said u liked rooming with me

 **Sehun** : 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36601542696/in/dateposted-public/)

**GalaxyFanFan** : sorry buddy luhan made me

 **GalaxyFanFan** : jin and kyungsoo together

 **D.Ksoo** : thank you i like this

 **PrincessJin** : (￣▽￣)ノ

 **GalaxyFanFan** : yixing and yoongi together if u are ok with it

 **XingFairy** : id ont mind ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ

 **Suga** : im fine with this too

 **GalaxyFanFan** : then jongdae jimin and tae together

 **Jiminnie** : yesssssssssssssssssss

 **TaeTae** : fuck yes ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ

 **Suhoe** : which leaves baekhyun chanyeol and namjoon together

 **Suhoe** : tbh at first we had chanyeol and namjoon together but we did not know where to put baekhyun se we figured out that chanyeol would be least annoyed with him than anyone else

 **Suhoe** : kyungsoo would kill him

 **D.Ksoo** : ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ง-]—- damn u right

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **TaeTae** : i will love mom and dad for the rest of my life

 **Jiminnie** : me too we have been blessed

 **TaeTae** : life is so beautiful there is no war no violence jsut peace and harmony

 **Jiminnie** : i never want to leave

 **Suga** : what is going on?

 **Suga** : a r u high?

 **TaeTae** : yes high on blessing that jongdae hyung gave us

 **Jiminnie** : my eyes have never seen such a beaty before

 **J-Hoe** : what did u see

 **Jiminnie** : hold urself hobi

 **Jiminnie** : jongdae hyung walked into our room shirtless wearing only towel while drops of the water were trailing down his chest i died and went to heaven

 **Kookie** : omfg guyssss u were blessed i bow before u i still need to achieve this kind of blessing

 **Kookie** : massters teach me ur ways

 **TaeTae** : u know, that ur room is next ot ours ??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kookie** : fuck im coming

 **Hyunee** : that sounded really really wrong in this context

 **Nini** : i did not know u were so thirsty guys

 **Suga** : thirstiness is their life dont thake it away from them

 **Rapmon** : guys

 **Rapmon** : i noticed something from mine observings i found out that jongdae hyung has yet to speak to tao and luhan hyung? i never saw him speaking to them not in this chat not in person at first i thought it was because that lawsuits but he is talking to yifan hyung normally

 **Hunnie** : yeh u right tao is whining about it all the time

 **Minnie** : luhan too

 **Pcy_off** : ur observings are good namjoon we were wondering too but he refuse to say anything

 **Chenny_Dae** : so u are ganging up on me like this i feel attacked

 **Chenny_Dae** : fine i will tell u whyyy

 **Chenny_Dae** : as everone knows when luhan left everyone assumed that members knew about it witht hat gif luhan asking aout yixing ge supporting him in china well surprise surprise not everyone knew about it

 **Chenny_Dae** : actually i was only one who did not know ab ou t it luhan havent told me and with zitaoo it was same

 **D.Ksoo** : but kris hyung havent told us too

 **Chenny_Dae** : duizhang at least picked up my calls then

 **Chenny_Dae** : BUT THESE TWO IGNORED ALL MY CALLS ALL MY TEXT HELL I EVEN SENT EMAIL THEY REFUSED TO SPEK TO ME WHN THEY WRE SPEKKING WITH EVERYONE BESIDES ME SO EXCUSE ME FOR BEING MAD AT THEM A ND NOT SPEKING TO THEM YIFAN GE EVEN LET ME STAY AT HIS HOUSE WHEN I WAS IN CHINA FOR HOLIDY I WANTED TO SEE THEM TO BUT THEY IGNORED ME SO IM IGNORING HEM TOO GOOD NIGHT IM GOING TO SLEEP

 **XingFairy** : luhan ge u promised me u would talk to him omfg

 **TaeTae** : so whole time u were spekaing with everyone besides dae hyung

 **Kookie** : 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36648076765/in/dateposted-public/)

**XiaoLu** : i wanted to but u know i have weakness for him he would ask me to stay and i would i cant say no to him im weak and i was afraid of picking up his calls bc i wouldnt survive him being mad at me but this happened and im dying i miss him so bad and just i feels o guilty about it

 **GucciTao** : me too i miss my chenchenge i want his cuddles bck

 **Jiminnie** : u guys need to sovle this but not now we are giving cuddles to dae hyung he is crying so i would appreciate u wouldnt come near to him thank u

 **Chenny_Dae** : u r sweet jiminnie yes its true im crying and yes im weak ass pussy but who cares yes im still mad but we weill talke about this in the mornig now i dont have strength to deal with taht emotional talk plus i miss u guys too

 **Chenny_Dae** : plus im sorry i lashed out liek that i swear im not mad or anything it was jsut too much these days

 **PrincessJin** : there is only one thing left to say

 **PrincessJin** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36601542346/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thirsty jongdae stan which results in making everyone in love with him he deserves that love tho  
> anyway guys i hope you like this chapter dont forget to leave me some comments xx


	4. Chapter 4

  **XiaoLu:** who the hell made my baby Dae cry? im gonna kill him

 **Minnie:** ever since they made up they are annoying

 **Hyunee:** righttt? they r always tghtr its like im not jongdae’s best friend anymore…

 **XingFairy:** I’m the best friend… you never were :)

 **Pcy_off:** im pretty sure im dae’s best friend

 **D.Ksoo:** nope. its me you losers

 **Rapmon:** are u serisly arguing over something like this?

 **XiaoLu:** yes

 **Rapmon:** why am i still surprised

 **Jiminnie:** but we forgot main topic why was jongdae hyung crying? did something happen?

 **PrincessJin:** nothing serious happened

 **PrincessJin** : me and dae were watching produce 101

 **PrincessJin:** and some trainees shocked him a little

 **GalaxyFanFan:** oh

 **GalaxyFanFan:** which ones?

 **Chenny_Dae:** OH SEHUN YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!

 **Hunnie:** omg hyunggggggg what did i doo???????????

 **TaeTae:** oh sucks to be you sehun hyung lol

 **Chenny_Dae:** OH YOU ARE SAME AS HIM

 **Chenny_Dae:** OYU TOO JIMIN

 **Jiminnie:** HYUUUUUUNG

 **J-Hoe:** lol this is amazing jongdae’s favourites are no longer his favourites

 **J-Hoe:** amazing day

 **J-Hoe:** what did they do to fall like this

 **D.Ksoo:** i know

 **Nini:** i think i have idea lol

 **Hunnie:** he is glaring at us

 **Jiminnie:** WHAT DID WE DOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?!!????!!!!

 **Chenny_Dae:** my babies

 **Chenny_Dae:** my beautiful talened unappreciated babies

 **Chenny_Dae:** you three are posting about some one else when you should be posting about them

 **TaeTae:** who???? :(

 **Chenny_Dae:** BEST GROUP ON THE PLANED

 **Chenny_Dae:** NU’EST

**Chenny_Dae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35776992604/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chenny_Dae:** THEM BEING ON PD101 IS BREAKING ME

 **Chenny_Dae:** MY HEART IS IN PAIN

 **Chenny_Dae:** WE JUST FINISHED EP3 MY PRINCESS MINKI WAS CRYING

 **Chenny_Dae:** UNACCEPTABLE

 **Minnie:** …

 **Minnie:** who?

 **Chenny_Dae:** MINSEOK HYUNG

 **Chenny_Dae:** WHWO DAERE YOU WEHARKFASNDFVKDSJY FK

 **PrincessJin:** uh oh someone is in trouble

 **Suhoe:** i, too have no idea who is he talking about

 **GalaxyFanFan:** me neither

 **Nini:** lol you all are done

 **Nini:** he is talking about Nu’est from Pledis actually they are our sunbaenims they debuted around 3 weeks before us

 **D.Ksoo:** i think jongdae hyung is friend with them he was sometimes visiting them at least that is what he told me

 **XingFairy:** he is really friend with everyone my baby ㅠㅠ

 **XingFairy:** he is an angel we dont deserve

 **XingFairy:** my cute didi ㅠㅠ i love him

 **XiaoLu:** lol yixing’s at it again

 **Chenny_Dae:** Minki is singing replay!!!!!

 **Chenny_Dae:** FUCK YES

 **Chenny_Dae:** OMFG

 **Chenny_Dae:** SORRY SORRY TEAM 2 JONGHYUNNIE U R BEST LEADER ON THE PLANET HYUNG LOVES OYU

 **Suhoe:** im offended

 **GalaxyFanFan:** me too

 **Rapmon:** me too hyungs :(

 **Suga:** this is getting more interesting every passing seconds

 **Suga:** why did you have to blow up my notifications with it

 **GucciTao:** oh someone is grumpy

 **TaeTae:** ohhh i actually heard about nuest before

 **TaeTae:** rapmon hyung mentioned them on broadcast he said he likes one of their songs i think

 **Rapmon:** yes hello

 **Chenny_Dae:** namjoonnie you are officialy my favourite

 **Rapmon:** omg fuck yesss

 **Rapmon:** i mean thank you hyung

 **Chenny_Dae:** we need to finish all episodeds today since tonight htere will be final one ㅠㅠ

 **Chenny_Dae:** im not ready

 **PrincessJin:** we can do it we are on 6 th episode now, 4 more to go

 **Jiminnie:** OMG

 **Jiminnie:** since when you are watching

 **Chenny_Dae:** since like 4 in the morning? we  couldnt sleep

 **Hyunee:** you should get some sleep tbh

 **Hunnie:** hyung sleep is for weak

 **Hunnie:** all these trainees are actually pretty cute

 **GucciTao:** SEHUUUN!!!!!! WHAT

 **XiaoLu:** someone is jealous lol

 **Hyunee:** you are watching with thme????

 **Hunnie:** yes hyung nearly everoyne is here...

 **J-Hoe:** except you and chanyeol????

 **J-Hoe:** where exactly are you twoo _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 **Kookie** : ohhh

**Kookie:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35803341403/in/dateposted-public/)

**Hyunee:** ….

 **Nini:** omg

 **Nini:** this was hilarious how they both appeared totally red and with messy hair

 **TaeTae:** i never knew i needed jongdae hyung singing spring day until now

 **Suga:** we have been blessed

 **Chenny_Dae:** cmon guys it was not event hat good

 **D.Ksoo:** what we have been telling you???

 **D.Ksoo:** everything u do is blessing

 **Chenny_Dae:** mnet is fucking bitch

 **Jiminnie:** i agree with you hyung!!!

 **Suhoe:** why?

 **Chenny_Dae:** bc they barely show minki

 **Chenny_Dae:** his scenes are all edited out he has so mucht to show and yet he is pushed back he did not even had microphone UNACCAPTABLE

 **Nini:** he is getting so much worked up over it lol

 **Rapmon:** true but i mean i would get too if some of my friend was treated that way

 **Kookie:** they even made dongho hyung look bad when in fact he is giant teddy bear :(((

 **TaeTae:** kookie you know them too?

 **Kookie:** ofc they are all really friendly and dongho hyung is really sunshine

 **Chenny_Dae** : look at his smile

**Chenny_Dae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36474791161/in/dateposted-public/)

**Hyunee:** ohh he looks cute

 **GucciTao:** did you see how baekhyun hyung's eyes sparkled looks like you have competition chanyeol hyung

 **Chenny_Dae:** he is strong too

**Chenny_Dae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35802940533/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36215780580/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36215781010/in/dateposted-public/)

**Kookie:** baekmin is my otp

 **Chenny_Dae:** omg mine too and i also love jren and minren is not that bad either my baby minki deserves all the love

 **Chenny_Dae:** he is such happy little bean he makes everyone happy just by looking at him

**Chenny_Dae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/35777416884/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36474765961/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36474765051/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36566393536/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36474765551/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36566395206/in/dateposted-public/)

**Kookie:** i miss minki hyung's long hair :(((((((((((((((((

 **Chenny_Dae:** me too

 **Minnie:** tbh im getting invested too that samuel kid is really good i hope he stays

 **XiaoLu:** i like daniel and ong they are something like us minseokkie

 **Minnie:** may god help them if one of them is like you

 **XiaoLu:** why are u always mean to me

 **Jiminnie:** oh little girl team is cute they fit it so much omg and dae hyung must be happy that minki got centre

 **Suga:** why that minki kid which jongdae hyung likes looks so down during eliminations??? he looks like he is not expecting himself to go on

 **Chenny_Dae:** bc so called nation producers are fucking dumb thank god that loves are trying to make him go on i dont think he would survive if he would be only one who would be eliminated from them he loves his members so much and he is such a nice and lovely kid he always tries to make them feel better when they are feeling down they survived these 5 years bc they are like family

 **Chenny_Dae:** in conclusion he is my baby and i want to take care of him and he does not deserve this kind of treatment he is getting now

 **TaeTae:** wow

 **PrincessJin:** I can relate

 **Pcy_off:** never sounds really good

 **XingFairy: I** agree

 **D.Ksoo:** for once idiot is right

 **Pcy_off:** you wound me soo :(

 **J-Hoe:** but its really messed up that they have to compete like this I mean what toll it must be on their mentality? I would crumble under the pressure training was bad enough and being shown on tv like this with all failures which must come survival shows should be cancelled

 **Suhoe:** ur right tbh they are all very brave kids

 **Suhoe:** althought not brave as me when I stepped out alone during our first win during overdose when certain someone just left the band :):):)

 **GalaxyFanFan:** myonnie I thought we were over this ☹

 **Suhoe:** you may be but I will never u have to deal with it

 **Kookie:** u r best hyung !!

 **Suhoe:** see even our youngest child likes it

 **GalaxyFanFan:** i feel betrayed

 **PrincessJin:** !!!!!!

 **Chenny_Dae:** its starting!!! Omg I cant im gonna die

 **XingFairy:** my dae is so cute when he is concentrated and nervous

 **Minnie:** omg xing is still at it

 **J-Hoe:** its funny how he and jiminnie are throwing dirty looks at eeach other cos both of them want cuddle from jongdae hyung

 **J-Hoe** : actually its not

 **J-Hoe:** i want cuddle too

 **Chenny_Dae:** everyone quiet its starting omg I think I will cry

 **Hyunee:** this jaehwan is good too why is everyone so talented there?? O_o

 **TaeTae:** tbh if anyone deserve to debut too its jisung hyung

 **Jiminnie:** that’s true

 **Chenny_Dae:** omg minki did his audition tape in that uniform omg heh is so cute

 **Chenny_Dae:** actually everyone there deserves to debut its hard to choose jjst one

 **Rapmon:** omg look its that baby who was there too

 **D.Ksoo:** why is jongin dancing?

 **D.Ksoo:** why is everyone crying?

 **D.Ksoo:** oh nayana with all trainees

 **TaeTae:** NAYANA NAYANA PICK ME PICKE ME

 **Suga:** the fuck nname is wannaone

 **Suga:** that fake smiles tho

 **Chenny_Dae:** baby minki he is so cute

 **Chenny_Dae:** he can really do high notes

 **Pcy_off:** I want to put seonho and samuel in my pocket and keep them there forever they are so cute baekhyunnie wwe have new kids!!!!!

 **PrincessJin:** omg sewonnie that was adorable

 **PrincessJin:** i want to adopt them all :((((( even those older than me :(((((

 **Suga:** uh?? All of them are actually really good ??? wow

 **XiaoLu:** but the fact that half of them are same age as our dreamies

 **XiaoLu:** I cant imagine baby chenle there acting sexy

 **XingFairy:** I would never let chenle there he is too innocent

 **Hunnie** : boa sunbaenim is taking too long to say something

 **Nini:** I cant believe that seonho and gualin are same age as jisung and chenle that just doesn’t seem right

 **Nini:** they are mean making jonghyun singing like this

 **GucciTao:** omfg even more than when we were promoting he is savage I like it

 **Kookie:** im curious about center omg

 **J-Hoe:** wow choreography is really good O_O

 **Chenny_Dae:** they were amazikng dskjkdsjdsak fechn

 **D.Ksoo:** is he crying again?

 **Jiminnie:** yes

 **Rapmon:** wow this song is good too

 **Chenny_Dae:** minhyunnie looks like a god, boy knows his angles

 **Hyunee:** was that leader of seventeen???

 **Chenny_Dae:** yup he is probably there to support pledis and Samuel since he was supposed to debut with seventeen too

 **Suhoe:** what the hell are they doing???

 **TaeTae:** revealing 11 th place?? Tht will help that trainees so much omfg

 **PrincessJin:** mnet is being fucking bitch omfg

 **PrincessJin:** every1 looks so confused y’ll are not alone

 **Pcy_off:** this waiting is killing me why is taking so long

 **Hunnie:** suspence they want to torture you

 **Kookie:** is jongdae hyung ok he doesnt look ok

 **Kookie:** ithink he is crying

 **Kookie:** again

 **GalaxyFanFan:** can we know results already????

 **Chenny_Dae** : fuck

 **Chenny_Dae:** prepare for tears bc I sure will cry

 **Chenny_Dae:** I ned someone to hug

 **Chenny_Dae:** ONG JONGHYUNNIE DANIEL!!!!

 **Nini:** oh minki is crying

 **Chenny_Dae:** noooo my babyyyyy his heart is too beautiful for this world

 **Rapmon:** but why are they all so sad?

 **Suga:** bc they spent so much time together and some of them know they won’t debut of course they are sad you would be sad too

 **J-Hoe:** that was hilarious their reactions are gold

 **D.Ksoo:** oh this got pretty sad

 **D.Ksoo:** everyone is crying

 **Hyunee:** you are too kyungsoo

 **D.Ksoo** : im not denying that

 **Minnie:** this makes you realize that no matter how mature they are they are still kids

 **Minnie:** i think i would cry as well

 **Jiminnie:** omg they are all so sweet cant all of them debut together? I would gladly stan group with 101 members

 **Chenny_Dae:** me too

 **Chenny_Dae:** even in final episode minki doesn’t get screen time I live for these little moments where I can see him

 **GucciTao:** its here

 **Chenny_Dae:** jonghyun’s eyes are so beautiful u could get lost in them

 **PrincessJin:** but minki looks likke he lost all hope

 **TaeTae:** theyare so nervous it makes me sad to see them like this

 **Minnie** : that music is terrible

 **Minnie:** but I think im gonna cry too

 **Chenny_Dae:** MINHYUN!! YESS MY BABY YOU DESERVE THAT DEBUT OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR HIM

 **Chenny_Dae:** look athim he cant even speak nuest deserve so much better I cant believe korea slept on them

 **Chenny_Dae:** I multiple times offered them that I will mention them or promote them or do anything to help them but they always refused :((((((((

 **Nini:** I wondered why you did not say anything when you were friends with thme hyung

 **Chenny_Dae:** look at how minki jonhyun and dongho are so happy for him

 **XingFairy:** he is shaking so much

 **Kookie:** they are showing dongho hyung my baekmin feelsssssssssss my heart is in pain

 **XiaoLu:** when will they call jonghyun ???

 **XiaoLu:** we are on fifth and he, minki and dongho and samuel have not been called yet

 **Suga:** don’t wanna be that guy but i dont think they will call minki or dongho at this point… there still is daniel jihoon that guy from hotshot and samuel

 **Chenny_Dae** : also sewoon he is good too

 **TaeTae:** no Samuel????? How no Samuel?????

 **GucciTao:** wow daniel is really good looking ¨

 **Chenny_Dae:** omg he is so cute but my boyssss!

 **Chenny_Dae:** minki pls I need you to survive

 **Jiminnie: I** would be crying mess walking to that throne

 **J-Hoe:** one place left and three pledis boys jongdae hyung I think you wil lahve to save goodbye to two of thme

 **Hyunee:** kim Samuel deserved better pass it on

 **TaeTae** : look at minki’s loving gaze towards jonghyun I see why you ship them

 **Hunnie** : this competition is robbed how ????

 **Hunnie** : jonghyun got so much support only for them to leave him like this terrible

 **D.Ksoo** : but this means minhyun is only one in wanna one ?!?!? he is there without his brothers

 **Chenny_Dae** : fuck look at him !!!

 **Hunnie** : wow twitter is blowing up

 **Hunnie** : people are angry

 **Jiminnie** : did you see how dongho and minhyun started crying when they saw each other omg this will hurt both of them well all four of them

 **PrincessJin** : well this has been one of hell ride

 **Chenny_Dae** : I wont be able to sleep tonight

 **Chenny_Dae** : if u excuse me for moment i need to make a call

 **Nini** : how is jongdae hyung doing?? he is away for like 20 minutes already

 **Nini** : who he was calling?

 **Minnie** : I have pretty good idea

 **Minnie** : I went ot check on him and he was sobbing into phone

 **Minnie** : and who just was in exhausting survival show?

 **Hunnie** :…

 **Suhoe** : but did you see charts?? Their old songs are climbing up this probably will be overturn for them they will be new exid

 **Chenny_Dae:** thank u for sticking with me during this

 **Chenny_Dae** : I also told kids about how u were supporting them nd they r saying thank u and also in very soon future they will visit us bc then they will be pretty busy probably at least minhyunnie

 **Chenny_Dae:** im gonna leave you here with this adorable ot5 picture see you in 2019!!!

 **Chenny_Dae** :

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/36566397256/in/dateposted-public/)

**XingFairy** : why is my didi such an angel ??? I htink I might cry 

 **Kookie** : someone please wake up xing hyung he is still in jongdae hyung mood

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i got caught up in produce 101 and even now after 2 months im still not ok so i made this as a way to get out of it lol and also its excuse to spazz about minki and pledis boys  
> also wannaone had their first win today!!!! congratzzzz!!!!  
> also nuest_w walk only on flower path!!!  
> and everyone please support nuest they deserve all the love they can get  
> everyone also support samuel and sewoon when he debuts!!  
> thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
> ps. i just noticed that pictures on previous chapters are not avaible :( i will try to fix it as soon as possible  
> edit 3/9: its all fixed now (/^▽^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Suhoe:** i leave…

**Suhoe:** i leave for few days and house is fucking turned upside down???

**Suhoe:** what happened here??? WU FUCKING YIFAN EXPLAIN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP EYE ON THEM WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHY IS HERE SUCH A MESS????

**GalaxyFanFan:** junmyeonnie?? u r home alrdy?

**Suhoe:** dont junmyeonnie me what happened

**Suhoe:** where thdmsk fck is every1

**Suhoe:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/24689160038/in/dateposted-public/)

**GalaxyFanFan:** omg thats so cute (๑♡⌓♡๑)

**GalaxyFanFan:** even your meme is cute u r trully my bunny

**Suhoe:** Yifan don’t fucking try me

**PrincessJin:** suho hyung don’t worry we are out to eat

**PrincessJin:** is something wrong witht he house?

**Suhoe:** except the fact that its fucking mess nothing

**Suhoe:** everyone home now

**Hyunee:** come on hyung live little

**Pcy_off:** yeah hyung come and join us

**Suhoe:** no

**Suhoe:** yifan do u know what day is today??????

**GalaxyFanFan:** honestly no

**Suhoe:** minseok???

**Minnie:** friday??

**Suhoe:** and what was supposed to happen on friday?

**Minnie:** no…thing…

**Minnie:** fuck

**Minnie:**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38529829502/in/dateposted-public/)

**GalaxyFanFan:** everyone home now

**Suga:** wtf is going on

**Suhoe:** nothing just that that two idiots forgot that today is shooting of that variety of our dorm :):):)

**Chenny_Dae:** its today??? What

**XingFairy:** but house is mess

**J-Hoe:** dont worry junmyeon hyung we are already on the way home

**Suhoe:** u have 3 hours to make house presentable so please clean it hide all your porn and stuff

**Suhoe:** we dont need scandal on public tv

**Suhoe:** by that i mean everyone stuff i saw in your rooms is so fucking gross

**Kookie:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37673604575/in/dateposted-public/)

**XiaoLu:** comeon suho it cant be that bad

**TaeTae:** hyung i think ur and minseok hyungs room is worst

**TaeTae:** i just peaked in and had nightmares for weeks

**XiaoLu:** well its grown up stuff little boy

**TaeTae:** excuse u im gronw up

**Jiminnie:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37673604855/in/dateposted-public/)

**Rapmon:** what is this conversation about??????

**Nini:** nothing interesting just porn and other kinky stuff that luhan hyung has in his room

**D.Ksoo:** pls kill me

**GucciTao:** arent we supposed to be cleaning???

**Hunnie:** we are

**Hunnie:** u r only one who isnt

**Hunnie:** jongdae hyung is cleaning bathroom

**GucciTao:** how du u know?

**TaeTae:** u dont need to know

**TaeTae:** letsjustsay

**TaeTae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38529830172/in/dateposted-public/)

**J-Hoe:** yoongi looks like this

**J-Hoe:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37673605335/in/dateposted-public/)

**Suhoe:** wtfd

**Chenny_Dae:** i would appreciate if u stopped trying not to be obvious when u all are staring at my butt

**Chenny_Dae:** i would also like to inform u that i forgot to inform u that today are my nuest babies coming over

**Chenny_Dae:** so pls try to act at least little normal

**PrincessJin:** of course

**PrincessJin:** i have question why do u have all day beanie on ur head????

**Chenny_Dae:** no reason hehe

**D.Ksoo:** i dont really believe you hyung

**Rapmon:** me too

**Minnie:** me either

**Jiminnie:** u werent even home yesterday

**Jiminnie:** u didnt even sleep at home へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ

**Pcy_off:** he didnt???????????

**Pcy_off:** i thought he returned

**TaeTae:** nope he didnt

**Chenny_Dae:** i was out with friends

**Kookie:** whT FRIENDS??????????????????????????

**Nini:** yeah with who???

**Minnie:** with who?

**Suhoe:** who was it

**Chenny_Dae:** woah woah calm down

**Chenny_Dae:** if u really need to know it was ofc nuest then there were suju hyungs, hyungline from nct and a lot of others it was fun (*^ิ艸^ิ*)

**Chenny_Dae:** and that beanie thing

**Chenny_Dae:** i did thing yesterday

**Chenny_Dae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37673606225/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38504933816/in/dateposted-public/)

**J-Hoe:** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**TaeTae:** omfg u just killed us hyung

**Kookie:** jimin hyung stopped breathing

**Suhoe:** all of u stopped breathing

**Suhoe:** didnt u say that u wont ever bleach ur hair

**Chenny_Dae:** i did but i wanted to try it and it kind of looks good

**J-Hoe:** u look amazing hyung

**Jiminnie:** really really amazing

**Hyunee:** work that b londe my dear friend

**Minnie:** that is my wife

**XiaoLu:** wtf minseokkie

**Minnie:** jongdae is my wifey u didnt knwo? （￣へ￣）

**XingFairy:** guys please no fighting

**XingFairy:** we have like hour until that filming crew comes

**XingFairy:** house still looks terrible

**Suhoe:** ur right xingie

**Suhoe:** tysm

**Suhoe:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38504933046/in/dateposted-public/)

**Pcy_off:** aye aye captain

**Pcy_off:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Pcy_off:** who lives in a pineapple under the sea????

**Hyunee:** spongebob squarepants!!

**Pcy_off:** absorbent and yellow and porous is he

**Kookie:** spongebob squarepants!!

**Pcy_off:** If nautical nonsense be somethin' ya wish

**GucciTao:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38529830452/in/dateposted-public/)

**Nini:** u ruined it

**GucciTao:** i saw sehun typing answer

**GucciTao:** with stupidest face ever

**Hunnie:** u mean with face like urs?

**D.Ksoo:** could you please you two stop with this lover spat??

**Hunnie:** no

**GucciTao:** nope

**D.Ksoo:** why did i even ask

**GalaxyFanFan:** wow im surprised

**GalaxyFanFan:** u really cleaned up place

**Suhoe:** (ﾉꐦ ๑´Д`๑)ﾉ彡┻━┻

**GalaxyFanFan:** what did i do again

**Hunnie:** werent u like u know supposed to help us and u kind of like u know dissappeared ???

**GalaxyFanFan:** shit

**Suhoe:** i wont be commenting on this

**Suhoe:** u r sleepin on couch for week

**GalaxyFanFan:** that is so mean myeonnie

**Suhoe:** not my problem

**GalaxyFanFan:** i had to go and pick up ace!!!!

**GalaxyFanFan:** my poor son was suffering without his father

**Suga:** who???

**GalaxyFanFan:** ace wu!! My coolest kid and only one who loves me unconditionally

**XiaoLu:** ace is his alpaca plushie

**Chenny_Dae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/24689158698/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37673606735/in/dateposted-public/)

**Hyunee:** u still have that thing

**GalaxyFanFan:** thing??

**GalaxyFanFan:** HOW CAN U BE SOO COLDHEARTED U HURT HIS FEELINGS IM SO SORRY ACE PAPA WILL LOVE U FOREVER

**Suga:** and you are supposed to be leader?

**GalaxyFanFan:** actually nope

**Minnie:** yixing was supposed to be leader but somehow it got changed to yifan

**XiaoLu:** someone made error or something probably

**XingFairy:** you guys know that i didnt want to be leader

**Chenny_Dae:** you were our duizhang when kris left xingxing ge

**Chenny_Dae:** cutest leader ever  (๛ ˘ ³˘)۶

**Jiminnie:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/24689159668/in/dateposted-public/)

**Jiminnie:** wow im actually hurt

**TaeTae:** jongdae hyung really sometimes plays favorites

**Chenny_Dae:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Nini:** he doesnt even care

**Kookie:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38561433711/in/dateposted-public/)

**Rapmon:** kookie u have meme for everyting

**Kookie:** ofc i do

**Suhoe:** now pls all of u change ur clothes they will be ehre in few minutes

**Suhoe:** baekhyun please u put clothes on

**Suhoe:** im sure fans would like to see u naked but THINK ABOUT UR CAREER GODDAMMIT PLUS WE DONT NEED SCANDAL NOW!!!!!!!!!

**Hyunee:** chill hyung

**Pcy_off:** ohhhhh what about netflix and chill tonight baekkie? ;);)

**Hyunee:** you on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Rapmon:** so u r kicking me out again nice

**Suhoe:** u can sleep over at mine since kris is sleeping on couch ( ͡° ᴥ ͡°)

**Rapmon:** thank u hyung!!!! o(^▽^)o

**GalaxyFanFan:** wow u hurt me my wifey and also why is everyone using these emoticons???

**GalaxyFanFan:** aent they like old

**XiaoLu:** yup just like u

**Suga:** i really love this family lol we love each other so much

* * *

 

**Hunnie:** well that went well

**TaeTae:** it wasnt complete disaster

**Jiminnie:** i thought it went on alright

**GucciTao:** u spend whole time clinging to jongdae hyung

**GucciTao:** and hoseok too

**J-Hoe:** we had to show that we are close so that fanwars would stop

**Suhoe:** …

**PrincessJin:** something wrong????

**Suhoe:** well fanwars may end but there is even something worse

**PrincessJin:** what?????????

**Minnie:** ship wars

**XiaoLu:** there will definitely be between hunhan and xiuhan

**Minnie:** plus seho? krisho taohun and thats just ships in exo

**Nini:** our shippers will be fine right soo hyung???

**D.Ksoo:** i dotnn htink i should be proud of the fact

**Pcy_off:** kyungsoo yaaaaa u kissed jongin’s cheek in front of cameras i dont think u have right to complain

**D.Ksoo:** shut up idiot

**D.Ksoo:** u basically had baekhyun on ur lap whole time

**D.Ksoo:** think of scandals!! And i saw ur hand under his shirt

**Hyunee:** ohhhh u were watching us kyungsoooo

**Hyunee:** i always knew we were ur favourites

**D.Ksoo:** one more word and im not cooking tonight

**Chenny_Dae:** ksoooo nooo pleaseee help me in kitchen nuest are coming over so i want to prepare something good

**D.Ksoo:** for you everything <3

**Suga:** wow jongdae hyung got heart

**D.Ksoo:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 he can get milions hearts and it will not be enough

**Chenny_Dae:** ahhh come on yoongi dont look so grumpy u know hyung loves you tooooooooooooo

**J-Hoe:** wow u got nice hug yoongi

**Kookie:** im jealous

**Nini:** i think u will be even more tonight

**Nini:** jongdae hyung seems to love nuest really really really lot

**Chenny_Dae:** ofc i do

**Chenny_Dae:** but i love you too  so so so so so so much

**Chenny_Dae** added _Dongho, Optimushwang, Aje, Bugi, Gloryren_ to the chat

**Chenny_Dae:** bc u guys are coming over u need to be in this too

**Chenny_Dae:** dae its that chat i told u about

**Aje:** the one that kept blowing up when we were out???

**Chenny_Dae:** the one and only

**Chenny_Dae:** except few of the messages were from our roommate chat room

**Suhoe:** u have private chat room with jimin and taehyung?

**Chenny_Dae:** anyways guys i introduce you guys that ripped out my heart and tore it to the pieces

**Dongho:** hello everyone as u may already know im dongho aka baekho from nuest

**Bugi:** hello im Jonghyun!!

**Aje:** he is our nation leader anyways im aron oldest hyung in nuest

**Optimushwang:** im the one who cried most during final episode Minhyun!! (*^^*)

**Gloryren:** hello im minki!

**Chenny_Dae:** how long before you arrive??

**Chenny_Dae:** u can come over right now

**Gloryren:** we can come at any time hyung!!

**Bugi:** so we are setting off rn!

**Chenny_Dae:** excellent

**Jiminnie:** jongdae hyung is really really really really realyl excited

**Minnie:** he is glowing

**Hunnie:** last time he looked like this it was when we were moving together

**Dongho:** so its really true that u are living together??? O_O

**Optimushwang:** i mean we saw rumours but we didnt want to believe it it sounded like from some fantasy or something

**Suga:** you’ll see for urself soon

**Nini:** just be warned ahead its mess

**GucciTao:** jongdae hyung told us to try act normal but

**Minnie:** its impossible for them

**Minnie:** im only one normal here

**XiaoLu:** nope ur not my dear minseokkie u r weirdest one

**Minnie:** do u want to suffer tonight luhan?

**XiaoLu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Aje:** ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**Dongho:** skdxjfkdsjdkfjds

**Chenny_Dae:** guyssss i told you to act normal

**Suhoe:** im sorry on their behalf

**Gloryren:** its ok we are not completely normal either

**Bugi:** you dont have to go around telling that to everyone you meet minki

**Optimushwang:** they should be warned though

**Bugi:** thats true

**Optimushwang:** warned in case you cant keep your hands to yourself

**Bugi:** excuse u

**Bugi:** my selfcontrol is amazing

**Dongho:** Jonghyun its not

**Aje:** when it comes to minki u r unstoppable

**Chenny_Dae:** ahhhh i missed your bickering

**TaeTae:** hyung is really really excited to see u

**PrincessJin:** arent you are sunbaenims???

**XingFairy:** they are even ours

**Dongho:** technically yes

**Dongho:** but Minhyun is now youngest one he still did not debut lol

**Bugi:** dongho that was unneccesary do u want minhyun to cry again

**Gloryren:** he must come to terms that he is now wanna one im sorry minhyunnie but that name is weird

**Suga:** i was saying same

**Optimushwang:** u guys want to kill me right???? Im moving out in two days and u r still making fun of me instead of cherishing time with me

**Optimushwang:** who will clean the house?

**Optimushwang:** who will do ur laundry?

**Optimushwang:** wwho will cook?¨

**Aje:** me

**Dongho:** and me

**Gloryren:** i can cook too

**Bugi:** minki i dont think that would be good idea

**Gloryren:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37673605025/in/dateposted-public/)

**Optimushwang:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38504933336/in/dateposted-public/)

**Dongho:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/24689158878/in/dateposted-public/)

**Aje:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/24689155408/in/dateposted-public/)

**Bugi:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37673604675/in/dateposted-public/)

**Kookie:** wtf u have them all wrapped around your finger

**Gloryren:** me?? ?? no they are just idiots

**Chenny_Dae:** minki u had group of children in produce

**Chenny_Dae:** everyone wanted to be your friend

**Optimushwang:** thts tru

**Chenny_Dae:** u charmed everyone yesterday

**Dongho:** Jonghyun was even jealous

**Dongho:** u had around you jongdae hyung, heechul hyung and yesung hyung and nearly whole nct

**Gloryren:** thats just because jongdae hyung was with me

**Gloryren:** comeon i dont wanna fight anymore

**Chenny_Dae:** you fought

**Bugi:** this morning

**Optimushwang:** nearly everyday since finale

**D.Ksoo:** shouldnt u be like enjoying last few days together?

**Nini:** thats true guys

**Dongho:** oh we do enjoy them but we dont know what future will bring to nuest

**Dongho:** Minhyunnie has future set and w1 will be success there is no denying and we are extremely happy that he will get what he deserves but still we are afraid

**Rapmon:** we could help you somehow

**Bugi:** nonono thats ok we will be fine

**Gloryren:** we survied 6 years so these two years without Minhyun will be piece of cake right???

**Gloryren:** great i made everyone cry again

**Aje:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/24689159128/in/dateposted-public/)

**Jiminnie:** but u r crying too

**Gloryren:** im not thats just my eyes sweating

**GalaxyFanFan:** enough of depressing talk its time to have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

**Aje:** im in

* * *

**Hunnie:** i think u guys are staying here overnight lol

**GucciTao:** yesssss its fun

**J-Hoe:** dont go home stay here forever

**Chenny_Dae:** see minki even everyone here fell under your spell

**Gloryren:** omg this is embarrassing

**XiaoLu:** omg u r so cute when u blush

**Hyunee:** i dont knwo why peole didnt vote for u

**Optimushwang** : could we not mention that show

**Optimushwang:** please

**Optimushwang:** just fun fact u were my one pick minki ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

**Gloryren:** pls everyone stop

**Gloryren:** jonghyunnie is jealous

**Bugi:** am not

**Jiminnie:** yes you are

**PrincessJin:** eveyone can see it

**PrincessJin:** but im surprised that even yoongi cracked

**Suga:** what can i say

**Suga: i** have weakness for cuteness

**TaeTae:** kjDASKC JDSKLFJASKLDJFRAK

**TaeTae:** he admitted it ofmg

**TaeTae:** but minkiiiiii i have question for you do u have any selfie from when u were doing boys day?????

**Gloryren:** i do why?

**TaeTae:** for science ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Gloryren:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38561434411/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/24689159888/in/dateposted-public/)

**Aje:** u killed them minki

**Gloryren:** i did nothing omfg

**TaeTae:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/37844676574/in/dateposted-public/)

**Suga:** im fine (ヾﾉ꒪ཫ꒪ )

**Suhoe:** why do i have to lead group of pervets

**Suhoe:** and u really arent normal group

**Suhoe:** u might even be weirder than us

**Gloryren:** thank youuuu

**Optimushwang:** he takes pride in this

**Dongho:** big big pride

**Chenny_Dae:** i love you all so much

**Chenny_Dae:** thank you for coming here i can sense we will be g reat friends¨

**Rapmon:** yeah it was really really fun and nice

**Bugi:** no problem ヽ(　･∀･)ﾉ

**GucciTao:** and nowwwww its cudddel time!!!!!

**Jiminnie:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153855562@N04/38504933216/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii!!!! thank you everyone for reading and sorry for long wait!!! i hope you enjoy this mess of chapter that i wrote in like 4 hours as much as previous ones   
> leave kudos comments you know usual stuff :D  
> if you want you can even drop by my twitter @El_Chenny_921   
> thank you so much agan and enjouy   
> love youuuuu <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart I died laughing when i made this I hope you will like it just much as i do  
> if you want more hit kudos and write me comment even if you did not like it write me comment im thirsty for comments  
> love you guys xxx  
> ps. please dont take it seriously


End file.
